We're Parents, Aunts, and Uncles!
by WishfulGeeking
Summary: Robin and Starfire have a baby! What will parenting be like for the titans? Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm bored and its late so I'm doing a fanfic for when Robin and Starfires baby is born, and when he/she gets older. Okay, enjoy. -JA13**

_Robins POV_

"Richard?", Kory asks with much pain. "Yes", I answer. "Could you please get me to the hospital, RIGHT NOW!", she screams. We all quickly get in the T-car and go to Jump City hospital. "Oh X'hal this hurts sooooo much", she squeals and I squeeze her hand in comfort. We get to the hospital and they take us into the delivery room.

_Beast Boys POV_

"Man we are going to have so much fun with this kid, we can play stankball together.", I say. "And play video games", Cyborg adds. "Oh and watch football, it will be good to have another man in the tower", I finish. "What makes you think it will be a boy?", Raven says. "I bet you 50 bucks...", I reply. " Well with this GIRL we will prank you, mock you, and totally publicly humiliate you. Take that as a fair warning.", she says. Then Robin walks in.

_Robins POV_

"Hey guys", I say when I walk in. "So what is it?", Cyborg asks. "I think Kory should tell you that.", I say. We all go to the room and she's there holding our child. "So star? What is it?", Beast Boy and Cyborg say in unison. "It is the girl", she says. Raven holds out her hand and Beast Boy puts a 50 dollar bill in her hand. We all laugh and even my little girl laughs too, well more like makes an awkward noise that kinda sounds like a laugh. " Would any of you like to hold her?", Kory asks and Beast Boy is the first to say yes. "Awww she's so cute", he says. And hands her to Raven. She rubs her cheek and smiles then hands her to Cyborg. Cyborg plays with her and then hands her back to Kory. "What's her name?", Raven asks. "Laura Elyce Grayson", I say. The doctor walks in and tells us everything's good to go so we head back to the tower and just play with Laura.

**Up next age 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ive decided to make Lauren 6 months old!**

_Starfires POV_

I love my little bumgorf but she is quite the pain. Although, its very helpful to have all of the others support and not just me and Richards. "Wahhhh!, Wahhh!", I go to get out of bed but Richard stops me. "You need rest", he says and he goes to get Laura. I soon drift off to sleep.

_Robins POV_

I let Kory sleep and go get Laura. I get to her crib and say, "Hey Laura, I'm your dad, but here's some things you need to know, Me and your mom we love you so much and when you get older your probably gonna hate our guts but that's okay we were like that too. Me, mommy, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Gar, Uncle Cy, and Aunt Karen are part of a team of superheros so there is a big chance you might have superpowers. They love you so much too. Now heres a bit of bad news, You won't have grandparents, Mommy and my parents died. But my parents were legendary in their own way. We were acrobats in various circuses and our name was 'The Flying Graysons'. They would have loved to meet you and some where out there they are proud of us. Mommy's parents though, man well mommy is technically an alien, an alien princess that is. So when someone calls you Princess Laura know its true. But as kind of a grandpa you have Galfore. But that's on your moms side of the family. And you also have Batman as a grandpa, so you have him. Tomorrow your gonna meet a lot of new people. Your gonna meet Grandpa and Grandfather. Grandpa is Batman, Grandfather is Galfore. So tomorrow your gonna go to the bat cave and meet grandpa then go to Tamaran and meet Grandfather. Your a busy kid.", I say and she grabs my finger and smiles up at me. "Let me sing you a lulaby that my mom sang to me.", I say then I sing.

_Swing, swing fly through the air..._

_Soar to the stars with all that you can..._

_Hold on tight to those you love and you can go to sleep..._

By then she is fast asleep and I get back in bed with Kory. "That was really sweet", she says and she cuddles into me. We remain in silence so we can enjoy this moment of silence while we can.

**Get ready for tomorrow's events!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Laura is gonna go meet her 'grandparents'! BTW she isn't 6 months old yet she's like a week old!**

_Stars POV_

Its about 8 am and I go get Laura. She is wide awake trying to reach her mobile. I giggle to myself and pick her up. We go out to the common room and everyone's awake including Richard. I sit down next to him and kiss his cheek good morning then hand Laura to him. We play with her a little and we eat breakfast. Including Laura because I give her formula. Then we get ready to go meet Bruce and Albert. I dress Laura up in a purple T-shirt with a crown on it and some gray leggings. Then I put her coat and boots on her and we get in the car. We finally get to the bat cave and we go in the mansion inside it.

_Robins POV_

"Albert! You home?", I yell. "Dick..", he says with a warm smile and we hug. "There's someone I would like you to meet", I say to him. "Meet Laura Elyce Grayson", I finish and Kory gives me the baby. I let Albert hold her and he smiles. "She has your dark hair Dick, and your eyes Kory, I can tell", Albert says. We both smile and I say, "Where's Bruce?". "Oh he's in his study room, you know where it is right?", he says. "Yeah", I say and he hands me Laura. We walk over to the study and I knock and walk in. "Hey Bruce, it looks like your a full blown old man...", I say and he laughs. "Why is that?", Bruce asks. "Your a grandpa", I say and hand him Laura. He smiles and laughs at the same time we all laugh. We end up staying for lunch at my house and then we have to go to Tamaran.

_Stars POV_

We get back to the tower and load up the t ship for a nights stay in Tamaran. We all get in the ship and take off. It takes us about an hour to get to Tamaran and we finally land. We get to the castle and the guards look menacing but they don't stop us because they know I'm royalty. "Galfore! Blackfire! Are you there?", I yell. Then Blackfire comes out and says, " Hey sweetie, why are you on Tamaran?". "Well it seems that you are an Aunt!", I say and she smiles. I give her Laura and she asks, "What's her name?". "Laura Elyce Grayson", I say proudly and blackfire smiles even more. (PS blackfires good now) "Do you know where Galfore is ", I ask. "Oh he's coming he had to get something", Blackfire answers. "Koriand'r", galfore says as he walks towards us. I give him a big hug and say, "Galfore it appears you are a grandfather!", I say excitedly and Blackfire hands him Laura. He smiles and puts a necklace around Laura. "I gave her a necklace with a chakrabah diamond on it.", he says. "The symbol of beauty and light", I say and thank him. Me and Blackfire and galfore give laura the grand tour and then we all meet for dinner. They prepared tons of Tamaranian food and even cooked the chicken for my friends. I try to give Laura some Tamaranian food but she doesn't like it so we just eat and go to bed because we were tired. The day later we head home and from there days seem to be normal.

**next Laura's 1!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amber- Um, don't take this the wrong way, but was that like "you need to update now!" Or this is awful, what's wrong with **

**you.**

**Well here's an update anyways! Enjoy you guys! And she's like 3.**

_Robins POV_

Its Laura's first birthday. I can't believe a year ago she was born. Since then she's got longer midnight black hair. And such a personality. She hasn't gotten powers yet but I know she will. I walk into the video room to see Kory and Laura watching her favorite show Octonauts. Every time they do that 'creature report' thing she claps and laughs like mad. And will never let go of her Roza. This little stuffed bunny that Cyborg got her a few months ago. She calls the bunny Roza and is her bff. I sit down on the couch and sweep the one year old off of the floor. At first she looks around in shock but then that shock turns into laughter. She's so happy too. I kiss the top of her head good morning and kiss Kory good morning. "How's everything on the Kory and Laura show this fine morning?". I ask and Kory nods saying good. "And how's the birthday girl?". I ask turning her to face me. She gets a confused look on her face but then smiles imitating Kory.

Everyone comes to the party. All of us at the tower, plus Flash (kid flash), Jinx, Bruce, Alfred, Galfore, Blackfire, and Titans East. She's adored at from all around everyone either pinching her cheeks or showering her with kisses. Soon its cake time and she attempts to blow out the candles. So cute. We open presents and she got, a leap pad, lots of coloring books, a little grow your own garden set, books, and a tiny cape. Her best friend Grace (bbrae kid) was born a couple months later and they were just eating cake with each other. Today was a good day...I'm so fortunate.

**okay, I've run out of ideas! Please if anyone wants this story..take it! Just PM me if so and the first person to PM me gets it. Okay, ready, set, go!**


End file.
